Everything Happens For A Reason
by Blessedly Twilighted
Summary: Bella is hurt by Edward, but after going soul searching she learns something about herself. She's not the same old Bella. After Bella phases she learns that love can rekindle when you think it's impossible. Follows mid New Moon. Read inside!
1. Chapter 1 Forever Is Very Short

'He promised me forever, but then left me with nothing. What am I supposed to expect? I've always been just plain Jane Bella. I made the biggest mistake of my life loving him. I was willing to give up everything for him! EVERYTHING! Yet he just left me like a piece of garbage on the side of the road! I will not let him get away with this!' I thought angrily.

Walking down the alley in Port Angeles I was stuck in my thoughts so I didn't hear the crash from behind me, or sense that someone was walking close to me. To be frank and honest I just plain didn't care anymore. A sharp pain passed through my senses. Jumping I looked around and what I had seen was stuck in my senses forever. A guy in jeans with no shirt or shoes had latched on to my neck. Of course now he had released me, and ran off, but the burn of pain was still there. Great my ex vampire boyfriend broke up with me, and some random creature bit me. Nothing can get any worse than this. Getting to my truck I decided to visit my longtime friend Jacob Black. The drive there took roughly an hour. That hour that I drove was spent singing to songs that seemed to know the secrets to my heart and what I was feeling.

_No one to answer to,__  
__no one that's gonna argue, no,__  
__And since I got the hold off me,__  
__I'm living life now that I'm free, yeah,___

_Telling me to get my shit together__  
__now I got my shit together, yeah,__  
__Now I made it through the weather__  
__better days are gonna get better___

_I'm so sorry that it didn't work out I'm moving on,__  
__I'm so sorry but it's over now,__  
__the pain is gone,_

_I'm putting on my shades__  
__to cover up my eyes,__  
__I'm jumpin' in my ride,__  
__I'm heading out tonight,__  
__I'm solo, I'm riding solo,__  
__I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, solo.__  
__I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine;__  
__I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.__  
__I'm solo, I'm riding solo,__  
__I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, solo_.

That is how I decided I would feel from now on. From this day forward I would move on, and I would not allow the pain to swallow me. Happy for once I hopped out of my truck, and jogged to the front door of Jakes house. He had been sick for a couple days now, and I wanted to make sure my best friend was ok. I also wanted to tell him that I was giving in to my heart and wanted to go out with him. I wanted to tell him the truth for once that I truly did love him. That I wanted to be with him the rest of my life, and that if Edward ever came back I would still stay with him. I would not make a mistake again and take Edward back. I quickly knocked on the door with a happy smile on my face for once. Jake opened the door, and looked at the ground sadly.

"Bella, please leave now. I don't want to see you anymore." Jake said sadly.

"But Jake why? I want to talk to you please!" I begged.

"There's nothing more to say we can't hang out anymore. I don't want to." Jacob said still looking at the ground.

Pushing the door open slightly I saw Sam, Quil, and Embry sitting on the couch.

"Oh, so now that you've joined him I'm not good enough anymore? What did he do to you Jake? What has he forced you to do?" I asked pleadingly.

"He didn't force me to do anything. He's helping me! Now please leave." Jacob growled.

I ran then towards my truck angry tears escaping my eyes. Slamming my fist into my truck I growled. The sound that escaped my throat scared me. I had never made a sound like that before. Suddenly my anger turned into explosive rage. Jacob was going to leave me just like Edward had. Turning I lunged at Jacob growling and snapping my teeth. It was impulsive, and I don't know what caused me to do it. Suddenly my anger hit breaking point, and my bones started to snap and crack. My body hurt so badly as it did so. I felt like something was breaking out from under my skin. Something so primal that I couldn't believe it was me. I snapped again at Jacob.

"Oh shit! SAM! This has never happened before! She's not even Quileute! Sam! Oh my God! Bella calm down please! I guess you learned my secret but not the way I wanted you to." Jacob said hurriedly.

Looking down I noticed white paws. PAWS! What's happening to me? I'm human this can't be happening.

'Calm down Bella.' I thought to myself.

'Bella you knowing talking to yourself mentally is the first sign that you've gone crazy right?' Embry said quietly.

Wait! He thought that! I could hear his thoughts oh God no! I'm a monster! Taking a deep breath I forced myself to relax. Shortly after calming completely down I felt my limbs snap inward, and shrink into themselves. Looking down again I noticed my feet then my legs and then OH NO! I was naked. Running into the woods I hid behind a tree and just let the tears fall.

"Bella I love you calm down." Jake said calmly.

"Jake Stay away from me! I could hurt you! Please just stay away!" I gulped out.


	2. Chapter 2 Sacrifices Must Be Made

As obvious I don't own Stephanie Meyer or any of her novels. I wish I did but I don't.

Thank you for the reviews! The song in the previous chapter was Riding Solo by Jason Derulo. Well here goes. Hope you like the chapter, and please review!

Chapter 2 Sacrifices Must Be Made

I can't come out from behind my tree even if I wanted to! I'm naked first off and secondly I could seriously hurt Jacob, and I love him too much for that.

"Bella you aren't going to hurt me! I'm just like you that's why I had to break things off with you in case I inprint. I love you I have some of Leah's clothing here. It's ok come on out. It's just me standing here the guys all went back inside the house." Jacob said coaxingly.

I walked out then. Surprised that he was going to hide something like this from me. Meekly I took the clothes from his hands. It turned out to be a dress. Dejectedly I pulled it on. It was kind of tight. Looking down I noticed that I had grown a few inches in a little less than an hour. Jacob took my hand and smiled at me. He pulled me into his house.

"Alright you need to tell me what happened." Jacob said calmly.

"Actually Jake, I think I know. Alice Cullen called while you were trying to get a certain woman to come out from behind a tree. Remember when Carlisle asked for you to give blood to save Bella's life back last year? Well there was enough blood that it changed the cycle of her body. It changed the genes she had. The Cullens are coming back. Edward isn't coming, but the rest of them are." Sam said calmly.

At the mention of the Cullens my body started to vibrate again. How dare they come back here after all they did to me! They left me in the forest miserable and alone. If they come back here I will kill them no questions asked.

"Emily go into the bedroom or something. We need to have a talk with our newest pup." Sam said worriedly.

I couldn't take this NOT again! They could not come back, and ruin my life. It wasn't happening. Again my body felt like it was splitting apart. Mid phase someone threw me out the door and into the woods. My joints expanded again and again I was a damn big wolf.

'Not again! They can't come back and hurt me again! I won't allow it! I will hurt them before they hurt me!' I growled internally.

"That's enough of this. If we don't get her under control she won't have any clothes by the end of the week, and not to mention she will give Emily more scars if not kill her! I will take care of it this time. Jacob Black as your alpha I am commanding you to go back inside!" Sam growled from somewhere.

I felt a ripple in the air, and suddenly there was a black wolf glaring angrily at me.

'Bella. You need to calm down. Enough of this! I know they hurt you, but we have a treaty to uphold. You can't harm them. If we break the treaty it means war. Do you understand? You and Jacob can't start a relationship together for the sake of inprinting. With how calm I've seen you before I just can't believe you have this much rage swirling around inside of yourself. I'm ordering as your alpha that you and Paul go talk to Leah, and have her teach you relaxing therapies. This will tear the pack apart if you contain this much anger then start a blow up. Inprinting is where you find your soul mate. Your other half. I was with Leah before and the same thing happened with us. I inprinted on her cousin Emily.' Sam thought calmly.

This just proved to anger me more. He left Leah. I could see it in his mind how destroyed she was. Charging forward I growled angrily, and snapped my teeth at him for hurting Leah. How dare he do the same thing that Edward did to me! It reminded me of what happened to me with Edward. I thought of how destroyed I was when Edward left me. I was a shadow of myself. I watched as Sam flinched. Then I remembered the mind link.

'You have no right to talk to me after what you did to Leah! Leave me alone! If I'm going to talk to anyone it will be Leah! I don't want anything to do with the rest of you abandoners! Leave me the hell alone!' I ground out through my mind.

I howled painfully, and took off running at full speed. I was hoping to get as far as I could away from La Push, and away from what was expected of me. I was just a kid! How could they expect this from me? It's bad enough the Jacob slept with me then left me for Sam, and the pack! I still would have loved him regardless of the wolf genes. If he left me because of wanting to inprint on someone else then he could leave me the hell alone! Suddenly I was flying into a tree. Damn it! That really hurt! Suddenly my body was forced to change back, and that hurt worse than anything. Looking down not only was I naked but blood was streaming down between my legs. Glancing around to see what through me into the tree I saw something that would stop my heart any other day. Victoria. I couldn't even get up because my stomach hurt horribly bad. I screamed as loud as I could. I then released a howl in horror and pain. I closed my eyes when I opened them again Jacob was lifting me up, and Victoria was nowhere to be seen. The blood was still raining down.

"Sam something is wrong with her! Blood's pouring down her legs, but I can't see a wound anywhere!" Jacob yelled worriedly.

"Jake get her to Sue as fast as possible. Quil and I will tie up the loose ends here. Take Embry and Jared with you." Sam said quickly.

I let my eyes close themselves and when I opened them again I was in front of a small woodsy house. The front door was thrown open, and Sue emerged.

"Bring her in and lay her on the couch. What in the hell happened to Charlie's daughter?" Sue ordered worriedly.

"She's one of us now. She was thrown into a tree but the weird thing is she doesn't have any wounds. She's just gushing blood and I don't even know why." Jacob said quickly.

Sue calmly spread my legs pressed and poked my stomach slightly, and looked utterly confused.

"Bella when was your last period?" Sue asked terrified.

"Around 1.2. OH my god. 2 months ago." I gulped.

"Get me as many blankets as you can Embry! Grab my medical bag Jared. Bella you're miscarrying." Sue said quickly.

Then the tears came. I would have had a child between Jake and I even if we never got together again I still would have had the child, and now I'm going to lose it. The tears streamed down my face without end. My eyes started to get heavy.

"Getting sleepy." I whispered.

"Bella NO! Do not go to sleep! You hear me? You could bleed to death if you do! Do you hear me? Bella! Please keep your eyes open! Jake don't let her fall asleep! Do whatever you have to do to keep her awake! Jared get the rest of the pack here now! They have a say in what we have to do. Call them NOW!" Sue ordered fiercely.

My baby! My innocent baby could die because of my stubbornness. I'm losing the only baby I could probably ever have with Jacob. My one thing I could have from him. Suddenly I didn't care about anything except sleep. I was so tired all I wanted was to sleep for a few minutes.

"We're losing her!" Sue yelled.


	3. Chapter 3 A Family Unites

**Chapter 3 A Family Unites.**

Previously- My baby could die because of my stubbornness. I'm losing the only baby I could probably ever have with Jacob. My one thing I could have from him. Suddenly I didn't care about anything except sleep. I was so tired all I wanted was to sleep for a few minutes.

"We're losing her!" Sue Yelled.

Present Time

Stay awake! I must stay awake no matter what!

"She's still awake good. Ok Sam there you are. I need your permission as alpha of this pack. I have 2 options. Either I operate and save the baby and possibly lose Bella, or we do this the natural way, and possibly lose the baby." Sue said sadly.

"Do it the natural way. She could always have another baby. We can't have another Bella." Sam ordered.

"No save my baby! Forget about me please!" I begged but Sue ignored me.

"We will see how this goes Bella. With a were wolf pregnancy your about 38 weeks right now. Right now we just have to pray for the best." Sue informed.

Leah grabbed my hand and held it.

"I heard what you said. Thank you for that." Leah said sadly.

Finally for the first time since my change my eyes met Jacobs. Everything seemed to break away from me, and the chains that bound me to this earth shifted direction until the one holding me here was Jacob. Instantly I loved him more than I had before. I inprinted at the worst time ever. Jacob was staring at me with a weird adoring facial expression.

"I inprinted on you!" Jacob and I said at the same time.

"Hate to mention this at a time like this but I no longer have a choice. I have to get this baby out now. I'm sorry alpha, but I won't take this child away from Bella if I can help it. Bella you will heal quickly so I won't need to numb you I'm sorry but I don't have the tools to numb you here with me." Sue said calmly.

It was then that I started to panic. Could I handle that much pain? Sue picked something up and turned to me.

"Bella bite down on this it might help ok?" Sue asked me placing something in my mouth.

I bit down when she made the first cut. I thought I felt pain but it was never this bad. I didn't have much time to think about the pain before it was all over. Steadily my skin started to knit itself back together, and finally the blood stopped pouring, and I was healed. Dizzily I stood up, and looked over to Sue. She had something in her arms. I noticed then that it wasn't crying. The tears started to stream down my face again. Sue turned to me and shook her head.

"Can I hold my baby please?" I asked through my tears.

Sue nodded and handed the bundle to me. My baby was a little boy. There wasn't a heartbeat, or breath coming from it. Sam put his hand on my shoulder, and Jacob looked down at what would have been our son.

"Conner Samuel Black." I murmured before I handed him to Jacob, and allowed myself to completely break down.

I was out the door before anyone knew what was happening. I just let the tears keep falling. My own pain I could handle, but losing a child I couldn't. I didn't even get the chance to get to know him. Surely my inprint would hate me now that I lost our baby. I started punching trees, and shredding them down. I kicked a few then finally released the scream that had been embedded in my throat moments ago. I knew I was naked, but I didn't care anymore. I ran home and changed into my clothes. I left the house as silently as I had arrived there. Maybe it would have been better if a danger magnet like me hadn't existed. I wished for someone to fight me now. My tears just continued to fall. I ran through the woods for a while ignoring everything around me. I didn't want this pain. I certainly didn't ask for it. My inprint doesn't want me, and my precious baby boy is dead. Collapsing to the ground I refused to move. Nothing mattered anymore. Gentle, but strong arms lifted me up and carried me.

"I'm so sorry Bella. This is all my fault. I made you so upset you took off. Jacob fell apart shortly after you did. We called Charlie he knows everything. We're setting up the funeral for a week's time from now. I'm so sorry." Sam said sadly.

I didn't even raise my head to acknowledge his presence. I just dejectedly let the tears fall, and stared at the ground. Gently I was lowered on to a mattress, and a blanket was laid over me.

**Sam's POV**

I don't know how long I can stand this! My pack is steadily falling apart. Bella hasn't moved from the bed since I laid her there. She just lays there like a zombie silently crying. Jacob's not much better. He sits in front of her bedroom crying praying that she will come out. We've tried to get them both to eat for 2 days now, and they wouldn't touch anything.

"This CAN'T continue! They're going to kill each other! I had to wrestle the baby away from Jacob to prepare him for the funeral. They're getting unhealthily thin. It's tearing her apart because of that it's tearing Jacob apart! There has to be something we can do!" Jared said voicing all of our feelings.

"I don't know what to do!" I said truly scared for once.

"Oh please you aren't much better! Since this happened you keep beating yourself up. This wasn't anyone's fault!" Emily snapped.

"Maybe they just need us right now. Let's take Jake in there and the TV into the room and just stay with them. Maybe that is all they need right now." Leah said calmly.

I nodded, and lifted Jacob like he was nothing more than the size of a baby opening the door to the bedroom and placed him on the bed beside Bella. Charlie came in a few moments later with the TV. Quil carried in the TV stand, and Emily carried in some snacks and foods. Jared brought in a movie collection.

"What's this?" Bella asked weakly.

"You won't come out of this room. So we are staying in here with you till you do. I know this hurts right now. I can't promise you that at some point it won't hurt anymore, but I can promise that it will get easier." Kim said sadly.

Kim and Jared shared a look. I remembered then that they too had lost a baby. It had almost torn us apart then, but this time was worse. Kim was barely pregnant. Bella was close to delivering a healthy baby. Bella continued to cry softly. Kim, Leah, and Emily got up on the bed and cuddled with her. We sat as close to Jacob as we could and gave him hugs. Charlie gave him the longest hug, and whispered words of comfort to Jacob. Maybe we could get through this if we all stuck together.

**A/N Well what do you think? REVIEW please!**


	4. Chapter 4 There Is A Passage We Take

**Chapter 4 There Is A Passage We Must All Take**

Jake's POV

I still don't understand how she could've been pregnant. She didn't even look pregnant. Sue keeps telling me that everyone's body chemistry is different and that it is possible for someone to be unknowingly pregnant, but I just don't know. Last night we spent with Bella, but by the end of the night she was still nowhere closer to leaving her room. This all was steadily tearing me apart! How could we allow this to happen? Sure we didn't know she was pregnant but that didn't matter. That baby was still one of our own, and all of us felt an attachment to it. Sadly we didn't get to feel an attachment to the baby till it was already gone. We will never get that one soul back.

"Jacob there has to be something we can do. The girls are getting worn out trying, but nothing. She didn't even know she was pregnant. How could she be attached to something that was already pretty much dead." Sam asked me quietly.

"Thank you very much Sam! You want to know how huh? Well for one I may not have known we were having a child, but I do know that female wolves are pretty much a genetic dead end. You might as well kill me now. I can never have a child, and Jake deserves more than I can give. As for the girls if there so damn exhausted well send them home! I will be fine on my own! Take Jake with you and get the hell out!" Bella screamed.

This was the first time she left the room since losing the baby.

"You can't mean that Bells. This is ridiculous Jake is just trying to help you!" Sam said sadly.

"Get out; get out, GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" Bella screamed, and started hitting Sam all the while tears were pouring down her cheeks.

Sam ignored her and wrapped his arms around her.

"No we are a pack. When one is hurt we are all hurt." Sam said softly.

Myself and the rest of the pack wrapped ourselves around Bella. The wolf girls closest to her. Bella just continued to cry. What scared me was she started to hyperventilate.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Who just whispered in my ear?" Bella asked fearfully.

**BELLA POV**

"No one Bella. We are all right here." Jacob gulped out.

'Bella you need to find your inner wolf child. Only she can bring you through this. Do not listen to Bayaq. It lies through its teeth and has its own interest at heart. Find the Thunderbird within yourself. For she is a brave leader. She will show you what it takes within yourself. I warn you though beware of Bayaq. She will fool you if you allow her to. Watch over our Q'wati. You will receive your tribal tattoo, but ask for an eagle to be tattooed to your abdomen. Never forget who you are, or what you are capable of.' The whisper said again.

This time with the whisper I felt an inner strength build within me. Slowly I hugged them back with more intensity. It was then that I realized this wasn't Jacob's or Sam's pack. This was MY pack. In every sense of the word they were mine. It took so long for me to realize.

"Sam I need you to check for reference to me in the legends. Also I want to go and receive my tattoo for my tribe, and another tattoo above my belly button. An eagle. I need this to be done today. I want to get back to my life, and my pack." I said with power behind my words.

"But, but, er, are you sure? I think I heard a reference of the eagle when we were younger and heard the stories. Why the eagle?" Sam stuttered out.

"I feel as though a great spirit is with me, and want to be one with it. As it is in my skin as shall it be. It just feels right ok Sam? I don't know why but it feels right. Maybe it has something to do with what the old man whispered to me." I said growing quieter at the end.

"Old man?" Jacob asked.

I just shook my head. It wasn't time for anything to be revealed yet. It didn't feel right to speak about it till I knew more about why this was happening to me. I obviously didn't phase because of Jacobs blood. There was a reason for it. A deeper reason that I still had not gotten ahold of yet, but in time I would. For now I would stand strong beside my pack brothers, and sisters. Getting up I left the house and ran into the woods. I needed time to think alone. Phasing I shredded my clothes, and ran watching the trees pass me by as I thought. Edward ended things before I could decide for myself on my feelings. Maybe it was because he knew I would become this, this creature. The only good thing is he pushed me towards my family, my pack. I know that Jake is Q'wati, but that is all I know. I've heard the stories the of Thunderbird but I still didn't understand. Then I felt the truth. I knew. The Thunderbird and Bayaq were fighting for dominance within me. One of them would win. It all came down to who I wanted to be and my decisions. Thinking within my heart I tried as hard as I could to tie myself to one over the other. As I concentrated I felt Jake before I saw him.

'Jake I want to be alone ok?' I thought with a sigh.

I turned to see that Jake was still human yet from his face I could see he heard my thoughts. I have never heard of that happening before. Taking deep breaths I felt my skin pull back in on itself. Pops sounding here or there as my human form took hold.

"Bella, you, you, your. That isn't supposed to happen. You, you're her! Well not here but your linked to her." Jake stuttered.

I looked down and noticed that in black ink on my chest was an eagle it's neck wound itself around my own.

"Jake GO HOME!" I ordered.

Strangely Jake did as I asked he quickly turned on his heal and ran back to the house. I knew in my heart that now I was safe. On my shoulder was my tribal tattoo. It showed who I belonged to, my pack. The tattoo on my chest showed which spirit connected completely with me. What scared me was that my tattoo's formed on their own with no ink. I headed back to the house myself. I was completely nude, but that no longer bothered me. It was a part of who I was. Reaching the house the pack stood in front of it staring at me with shock.

"You used the alpha command on Jacob! How?" Sam asked then saw my tattoo and gasped.

"I'm one with T'ist'ilal, The Thunderbird. I'm not alpha, but I am equal to him, and you all will listen to me! A time of war is coming. We need to work together. I have a feeling more wolves will be phasing soon. I just know somehow that we will be fighting with the Dask'iya tribe. They have phased just like us. We need to be one with our pack mates. We can not do this divided. We can only fight in unity. That is why I phased. My father has apparently been keeping things from me. It is not our alpha's blood who made me this way. It was my father's blood. He is Quileute. Therefore so am I. We need to start training and up the patrols." I said and walked into the house to my bed.

Laying down more truth rushed through her mind to mine, and with that I fell asleep.

**A/N What do you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 Enough Wallowing

**Chapter 5 Enough Wallowing **

Everything had been so hard lately. We discovered that a werewolf pregnancy only lasts 3 days, and we learned that up until now it was a game of tug of war between Bayaq, and T'ist'ilal inside of me. I chose to embrace T'ist'ilal which now made me equal, and the equivalent to an alpha. Everyone including our alpha had to listen to me. I honestly didn't like the power but was given no choice.

"T'ist'ilal we need you. We think that Kim is going to phase soon." Jared said with his head down, and tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jared. I warned you though that there would be more to phase. You do not need me. You need Jake. He is alpha. I'm his equal yes but he needs to step up and except what he is and who he is. I can't take his place in everything and I refuse to! I will help Kim yes, but I will not be the stand in alpha! That is Sam." I growled.

Jared dropped his head like I had slapped him.

"Sorry Jared. It's not your fault. It's just my wolf and the thunderbird are angry because Jake is being a coward! I'm his mate yet he won't listen to a word I have to say. If he doesn't change soon I might have to enforce him being the alpha, or take the position for myself which I do not want! It's bad enough I had to guide Mariah, Sponge, and Eric in but it's his time to lead!" I said furiously.

"I understand. Right now we just need you more than him. He has submitted to you, and that is why we listen to you. You have proven yourself able to lead us." Jared said calmly.

Jake walked in with his head bowed.

"I'm sorry. I love you, and I know I should not be taking the coward's way out, but I'm no good at leading. What if I screw up?" Jake whispered.

"Q'wati you won't screw up! You can't. As long as you exist then I will be by your side to sort everything out. You have me, and therefore you don't need anyone else. My tattoos show my place in the pack, and my place is beside you as your equal. Not ahead, or behind you! It angers me that I have been working your position instead of my own. I need time to grieve. I know I wasn't pregnant long, but I lost what would have been our child, and that kills me. I've stepped up for you, but why won't you step up for me?" I cried.

"From this day forward I will take my position as I am meant to. I'm sorry for what I have put you through Bella." Jake said guiltily.

"It isn't your fault. I may be taking my frustrations out on you. I need some time Jake, but I miss us too! There hasn't been an us since our baby died. I feel like I lost more than Conner that day! Sam has been here for me hell the whole pack has been here for me, but the second you heard you have to be what you were meant to be you stopped being here for me. When you stopped being here for me you stopped being here for the pack. That hurts more than me, but our pack as well. Now Kim needs you! Do what you are meant to do. When you are done teaching her the basics bring her to me! Do you understand Alpha?" I ordered poking him.

Jacob nodded and off he went. Sam, Jared, and Paul stepped forward pulling me into a hug.

"We didn't know that you felt that way. We knew part of it but not all of it, and we apologize for that. If you need us we are here." Sam said loyally.

"I'll talk to Jake." Paul said angrily.

Jared nodded at that, and kissed my cheek. I set to making dinner for everyone, and let the tears run. The wind came through the window and stroked my cheek. Slowly it whispered in my ear.

"You are doing what you need to child. You need to push him. If you need me think of me in the wind. Think of me in the clouds, lightning, even in the stars and I will be there. Trust your instincts. T'ist'ilal you are needed now. Your alpha needs you in this time of war that is upcoming."

I needed to hold my head up and be strong even though my body felt like caving.

"Kim phase NOW!" I ordered forcing her into phasing.

We all felt the ripple, but no one expected the growl that emitted from Jared's throat.

"Did you have to hurt her?" Jared growled.

"Jared she was fighting the phase. Forcing a phase will hurt, but a lot less than what she was doing would have hurt her. Now is the time for Jake to stand up and except who he is. You want to fight go ahead and have a go." I said raising my arms.

I felt more than heard T'ist'ilal in my body. I narrowed my eyes at Jared staring him down. With a yip Jared laid down belly up in submission. I bit down on his neck. It hurt me to do it, but it was necessary.

"Bella your eyes." Paul gasped.

"What about them?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"They change color when you're angry, happy, or just upset. It's creepy. They flash red when you are angry!" Paul said quietly refusing to look at me.

"I'm sorry. I need to learn to control that. It's the thunderbird making her entrance." I gulped out.

Before anyone could speak further the front door banged open, and in walked the rest of my pack.

"We felt your power. Well ok we sensed it when Kim phased. She was being really difficult. What do we do now?" Jake asked.

"You tell me!" I ordered.

_**A/N sorry this chapter is so short. I've just been so busy lately! I'm still looking for someone to beta read. R&R please! Hope you enjoyed this incredibly short chapter. I'm sorry just been really busy. Review Review Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Pain Can Make You Lose It

**Chapter 6 Pain Can Make You Lose It**

Lately Jake and I have gotten much closer. No more fighting, and no more tears. Finally we stood as a united front for our pack. Waking up started to become my favorite part of the day. When I awoke Jake was beside me cuddling into me. That was when I decided we needed to further our relationship. Slowly I pressed gentle kisses along Jacob's jaw down to his chest and lower.

"Mhmm" Jacob moaned.

Backing up I removed the scrap of a night gown I had on, and pulled his length from Jake's boxers. He still seemed to be asleep so I quickly sunk down on him eliciting a hiss of a moan. Jacob's eyes shot open and he glanced questioningly at me.

"Bells are you sure?" Jacob asked worriedly.

I nodded, and set the pace as my worn body got used to his length. Before I knew what was going on Jacob turned us over and he rode me through orgasm after orgasm. Finally Jacob shuttered and released his seed inside of me.

"Bella. I love you; you didn't have to do this you know? I appreciate it but sex wasn't necessary!" Jake said quietly detaching himself from me.

"Jake I wanted to. This had nothing to do with any other thing out there. I wanted to be intimate with you again but I knew that without my enticing it you wouldn't have done a thing. We are not just equals. We are a couple as well! I love you and you know that!" I said wearing my emotions on my sleeve.

I didn't feel so well so I got up and dodged for the bathroom slamming the door, and locking it behind me. Repeatedly I vomited into the toilet. Jake knocked on the door but I couldn't respond.

"Bells I'm going to get Sue and the pack. Do not leave! Something is wrong with you. Hell something has been wrong with you. Since we slept together yesterday. I wasn't saying that you slept with me for some other reason. I just thought you were giving me another round because yesterday was just a quickie. I'm sorry! I'll be right back!" Jacob stuttered out.

So the sex we had the previous night had been nothing to him. That was when the tears came. I felt so weak, and unstable. Jake and I had come to an agreement to try to get pregnant again. Now with being sick he's not going to want to try because he's going to be so worried. I'm screwing up all around. I can't be what he wants me to be! Looking down I noticed a trail of blood.

"Oh my god HELP me!" I screamed after noticing I had vomited blood everywhere.

Repeatedly I screamed until the bathroom door was banged on, and finally someone busted it open. Jacob saw the blood and began to sway on his feet.

"Bell, Bella?" Jacob stuttered out before passing out.

Sam looked at me with big worried eyes. I didn't move, or even have the energy to do so. Everything felt surreal. Gently Sam lifted me up into his arms. My body was limp, but the burning in my stomach was unbelievably strong.

"Paul, Leah get Jacob to Sue's." Sam ordered.

I could see the horror in the eyes of every pack member mine reached. The youngest was effected the worst. My stomach suddenly wrenched again.

"Oh my, oh my. Sam stop! I think I'm going to be sick again." I gulped out before I vomited on myself spewing more blood.

"What's wrong with her?" Seth worriedly asked.

"I don't know what's wrong. Don't worry Seth. The walls are kind of moving though." I said my voice barely reaching a whisper.

Sam started to run then. Half of the pack followed him the rest just stayed behind to help Jake. I knew what was happening even if by thought I knew what it was. I lowered my hand to my belly, and whimpered.

"2 days' time. This is our warning. There coming." I whispered unsure of how I knew.

Sam nodded, but continued to carry me to Sue's. Finally reaching the little house Sam banged on the front door. Sue opened the door and gulped.

"Tell Jake to throw out the food! Don't let him eat anything. Vampire venom. Hurry." I whispered.

"Bella your eyes are golden." Sam said confusedly.

Quickly Sam laid me on Sue's couch and ripped out his cell phone. My ears picked up on his conversation.

"Don't let him eat anything. Bring him straight over." Sam said hurriedly.

"He hasn't we are only a couple of feet from Sue's." Leah said calmly.

Sam flipped his phone closed and nodded.

"C-c-c-Cold." I stuttered out.

Sam ran upstairs, and only moments later returned with Blankets to warm me. Sue quickly checked me over, and nodded.

"Sam hold her. I'm sorry Bella we need to pump your stomach." Sue said calmly.

"No! My baby! NO!" I screamed.

Sam and Sue's head whipped to my direction.

"WHAT!" They both said.

My eyes became heavy and I could no longer focus. My body fell limp. Again I felt Sue's prodding but could do little to protest.

"She's not pregnant. It's the poison. I'm sure of that. I'm really sorry, but I need you to hold her." Sue said calmly.

**Please review. I lost my train of thought in this story! Anyone suggestions? Review Review Review! Ok I didn't lose my train of thought I just like to hear what you all think! Please Review! If I don't receive at least 10 reviews I will end this story here!**


	7. Authors Note

A/N

Loyal Readers,

I'm sorry but with the speed that I wrote most of my stories I took a wee breath and now I am rewriting them. It's just that I wrote them so quickly my plot line has become a scatter of sorts. If you be patient you will receive a lengthy gift.

Thank you,

Angel A.K.A Blessedly Twilighted


End file.
